


【金钱组/耀米】电梯上行

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，普设是耀米！！！耀米！！！耀米！！！给锤哥的电梯Play金钱组已经是恋人设定，可以看成是……两个人的情趣游戏？恶趣味预警：黑暗，封闭空间，监控，伪强迫，一点点Dirty Talk请谨慎避雷！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【金钱组/耀米】电梯上行

***

阿尔弗雷德是ZG公司新聘任的一名电梯服务员。

虽说是服务员，实际上他的工作内容不过是站在电梯里为人们选中正确的楼层，并在每次开门前提醒电梯内外的人所到楼层及电梯方向。

做一个类比的话，阿尔弗雷德觉得他大概更像是一个自带微笑服务的人型AI导航器，功能单一，枯燥乏味，完全可以被一台具备语音功能的平板电脑取代。

不，或许他还并不如一台平板电脑，毕竟平板电脑不会出错。短短一个上午，阿尔弗雷德已经报错3次楼层，按错了两次按键，还在某次报层数时将"Twenty-Fourth"念成了"Twenty Fools"，逗得棕色中发的女高管捂着嘴笑出了声。虽然大家都对他这些可爱的小瑕疵报以宽容的微笑，阿尔弗雷德却依然觉得有些失落。

如果真要做一个恰当的类比……

阿尔弗雷德靠在电梯间凉丝丝的金属墙面，对着楼层按钮上明亮的镜面整了整衣领，看着那里面倒映出的被剪裁精致的制服勾勒得格外惹眼的宽肩窄臀，以及金色刘海后湛蓝色的眼珠，忍不住深深叹了口气。

大概，他更像一个……花瓶吧。

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德生得非常赏心悦目。

年轻的男孩有着灿烂的金发与一双加勒比海蓝的眼睛，浅金色的睫毛又卷又翘，衬着带着健康血色与星点雀斑的皮肤与雪白的牙齿，常常让人想到博物馆里抱着竖琴的阿波罗雕塑，或是商场广告牌上笑容灿烂的牙膏甜心。

此刻，ZG公司的电梯服务员制服把他包裹得紧紧的，上半身衬衫领带一直束到喉结，黑色袖口钉着金色的袖扣，配上拉到手腕的黑色手套，一副严肃禁欲的模样。偏偏那借鉴飞行员制服的设计让西装的下摆略短，于是，半截被西裤绷住的挺翘的臀部曲线便露了出来，配上笔直的双腿，莫名让这身制服多了几分诱人的荷尔蒙气味。

你看，就是花瓶没错。

阿尔弗雷德悄悄扯了扯紧绷的胯下布料，心里忍不住腹诽那个故意把制服设计成这个样子的老东西。

那人果然是个道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽。

正想着，叮地一声，电梯缓缓停下。

阿尔弗雷德赶紧站直身体，挂上灿烂的营业笑容看向门口。

电梯门拉开，他只见一双黑色的皮鞋停在门边，鞋头略尖，是他熟悉的款式。目光顺着那没有一丝褶皱的裤腿往上，越过扣得一丝不苟的西装三件套，垂在肩头的黑发，微微抿起的唇，直到那微微弯起的琥珀色的眼睛。

那是王耀。

ZG公司的现任CEO。

"午安，王总。"阿尔弗雷德用手按住开门按钮，微笑着看向门外抱臂看他的男人。

王耀并没有立刻回应他，也没有走进电梯。他略微抬起下巴，用饶有兴致的目光把阿尔弗雷德从上到下打量了一遍。阿尔弗雷德只觉得那人的眼神藏着小小的钩子，这么被他注视着，便生出一种被他一寸寸勾起衣角细细窥视的错觉来。

这绝对是职场性骚扰。

阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，撑起笑容看向门口的男人，问道："王总，您要用电梯吗？"

"嗯。"王耀低低应道，随即冲阿尔弗雷德点点头，大步走进电梯里，转身站在电梯的中心，"去顶层办公室。"

"好的。"阿尔弗雷德按下顶层的按钮，又按下关门键。

电梯门缓缓合上，空旷的电梯内只剩下两个人的气息。

这栋大楼的顶层是一个全部打通的大平层，配有专门的门禁与电梯，专属于这个公司的CEO，也就是此刻站在阿尔弗雷德身后的王耀本人。阿尔弗雷德在今天早些时候曾经送一位刚刚到达公司的客户代表上去过，估测从一楼到顶层大约用时1分钟。

这绝对是他经历过最煎熬的1分钟。

虽然看不见，阿尔弗雷德却隐隐感觉到身后的人的目光落在了他的后背。那无声无形却存在感格外明显的目光顺着肩背下滑，游过被扣子拉紧的后腰，像是某种暧昧的抚摸似地，最后停在了他的臀部。

理论上，视线并没有温度。

但阿尔弗雷德却觉得那目光隔着衣服躺在他的皮肤上，一寸一寸，炙热而灼人。

这不是性骚扰。

他心跳加快，脸颊上泛起一点点红。

这明明是超人的热视线。

他就要被烫穿了。

这个混蛋。

抬起头，阿尔弗雷德透过楼层按钮上方的镜面看了过去，试图捉住那越界的视线。然而，光洁的镜子里，站在电梯中间的男人双手自然地垂在身侧，此刻正抬头看着门上电子屏不断跳动的楼层数字。

那人生得清秀，五官有着专属于东方人的清风霁月式的柔和，气质也颇有成熟男人的温和儒雅之风，是非常容易让人产生好感的长相。大约是浸淫商场多年，又身处高位，王耀做事说话都有着自己特有的姿态——沉稳，冷静，以及隐藏在高超话术之下让人忍不住服从的说一不二的控制力。再加上王耀素来个人作风风评不错，没什么花边新闻，导致公司上下对王耀的印象非常一致："一位正直到有点儿禁欲的绅士"。

禁欲个屁。

这人就是个假正经的衣冠禽兽。

他刚刚明明就在用眼睛猥亵我！！！

阿尔弗雷德蹙着眉从镜子里瞪视王耀云淡风轻仿佛无事发生的侧脸，忍不住鼓着脸吹了吹自己的刘海，让那金色的发丝扬起，又落到额角。

电梯行进到一半，没有人按停电梯，这个小小的铁盒子便装着这一前一后的两个人直直上升。

大概是察觉到阿尔弗雷德的视线，王耀侧过脸，琥珀色的眼睛温和地对上镜子里阿尔弗雷德碧蓝的瞳仁，微笑道："你的制服很不错。"

声线带着笑意，眼神温柔，仿佛一个亲和力十足的长辈在夸奖一个讨赏的孩子。

阿尔弗雷德的手指下意识地摸上开门键，指甲嵌入塑料按键的缝隙，一下一下地扣弄着。

"谢谢老板。"他眨眨眼睛，笑道："老板您今天看起来也很不错。"

"哦？"王耀挑起眉，随后上前一小步，看着阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，笑着问道："你喜欢吗？"

"诶？"

阿尔弗雷德扭头望向他，愣住了。

"我是说……"王耀又上前了一小步，笑容更深了："你——"

滋滋——

电流紊乱的声音突然出现，顶灯像是被电压不稳一样不断闪烁。

还没等电梯里的两人有所反应，只听砰地一声，电梯骤停，顶灯也随之熄灭，整个电梯陷入一片黑暗。

怎么回事？

电梯故障？

阿尔弗雷德立即摸索着按钮，试图找到报警的按钮，同时出声安抚道："别怕，大概是电路故障，我立即和保安室联——"

一阵热气扑上耳垂。

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

黑暗中，热烘烘的怀抱从后面拢了过来，贴上阿尔弗雷德的后背。淡淡的须后水气息顺着那人环过来的手臂与凑到耳畔的嘴唇漫了过来，如同一个无形的牢笼，把他牢牢地圈禁入身后之人的气味之中。

是王耀。

"你……"

阿尔弗雷德想出声制止，然而才说了一个字，王耀的手指便贴着他的侧脸爬上来，伸进了他的口中。

带了点儿香烟苦涩味道的手指娴熟而情色地玩弄着口腔里软滑的舌头，指尖按过舌面的味蕾，指甲轻刮敏感的舌尖。待那口中分泌的唾液多起来，便沾着那润泽的液体涂抹在张开的双唇上，仿佛某种淫亵的仪式。

阿尔弗雷德被迫仰起头，口中发出小小的吞咽声。

黑暗封闭了视觉，身体的触觉便更加敏感。

他能感觉王耀的另一只手从他的肋下绕了过来，手指摸过隆起的胸肌，一颗一颗地解开那些紧扣的制服扣子。王耀的手很柔软，也很烫。外套被彻底解开，他隔着衬衣揉过阿尔弗雷德的腹肌，然后缓缓下滑，下滑……

叮。

金属皮带扣弹开。

黑暗中，这声音格外清晰。

阿尔弗雷德被震得大脑一麻，当即清醒过来，伸手就要去扯王耀的手。

但王耀却在此时突然含住了他的耳垂。

柔软的唇瓣抿住那块通红发烫的软肉，随即便是湿热的舌头缠了上来，湿淋淋地舔过逐渐发红的耳廓，带着喉间低沉的喘息，一路钻进敏感的耳道里。

王耀的舌头舔弄着那块烫得吓人的软肉，时不时用牙齿轻轻研磨，像是要从这个位置开始把怀里的男孩一点点吞吃入腹。滚烫的手隔着内裤揉捏那两团软肉，时不时按压过臀缝，淫荡地戳刺那个不断收缩的穴口。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得大脑被唇舌翻搅的水声以及王耀喉间泻出的性感的低喘声填满了，唇舌被他的手指亵玩揉弄，连屁股也被他揉得又痒又疼，连尾椎都在发麻。

这个混蛋！

泄愤似的，阿尔弗雷德抬起手，抓上身后那人垂在肩头的长发，恨恨地扯了几下："你……你……唔，你别……在电梯里……混蛋！"

"坏孩子。"

王耀的声音带着笑意。

他捏住阿尔弗雷德攥住他头发的手，轻易便让他松开了那已经被扯松的发丝，转而十指交缠着向下，顶开早已解开纽扣的裤带，同他一道伸进内裤里去摸他自己早已硬起来的肉棒。

"不想要么？你摸摸你自己，小东西，"他的下巴枕在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，手指勾着阿尔弗雷德的手指滑过炙热的柱身，轻轻拍打已经渗出前列腺液的马眼，拉出粘稠的淫丝："你瞧瞧，我还没吻你呢，你都已经这么湿了……"

阿尔弗雷德羞红了脸，刚想说话，王耀便按着他的手握住那根滚烫的阴茎撸动起来。

"你穿得这么骚，又这么湿……"被欲望熏得低哑的声音带着气音钻进阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，性感得一塌糊涂："宝贝，你想让我艹你吗？"

在阿尔弗雷德的身后，王耀拉开西裤的拉链，把那根硬得发烫的肉棒掏了出来，隔着薄薄的布料一下下顶撞他的臀缝。

身前身后都被刺激着，快感从鼠蹊部一路炸上来，阿尔弗雷德浑身都在颤抖，只觉得一片电光乱闪的酥麻。

这是电梯，随时可能会有人发现他们。

阿尔弗雷德想要阻止，想要否认，但未出口的话被王耀舔上他侧颈的舌头刺激成一声拉长的呻吟，又被口中不断翻搅着津液的手指给尽数搅碎。

身体越来越热。

欲望从身体的深处燃烧起来，让大脑像是一团粘稠的浆糊，无法分辨是非，只有欲望清晰而诱人。

然后是……

痒。

从身体内部泛上来的，细细密密的痒。

想要被什么东西填满的痒。

他一向是个对身体诚实的人，于是，他决定不再抗拒。

翘起屁股，他摆动腰部迎合着身后男人的动作，一双眼睛在黑暗中看着本该是镜面的位置，仿佛透过那片黑暗注视着男人的眼睛。

"我要你……"

他轻咬王耀的指腹，舌尖湿淋淋地舔过浅浅的牙印："艹我，现在！"

男人在黑暗中轻轻哼笑一声。

裤子被揭开，滑落在脚踝。

内裤被人粗暴地扯下，磕磕绊绊地挂在膝盖上。

被阿尔弗雷德舔得湿透的手指沾着津液滑过赤裸的后腰，探入臀缝之中，一下一下揉弄着那个紧缩的穴口，把整个臀缝都揉得一片湿淋淋的水光。待那处渐渐松软，那早就不耐烦的手指便捅了进去，抽插按揉，急切地扩张着里面生涩却火热的肠壁。

一根，两根……

紧绷的肠肉在抚慰与揉弄下慢慢变得柔软而又湿润，轻松吞没了不断插入搅动的三根手指。身体被破开的刺痛伴随着内部被揉按抚摸的奇妙快感蔓延至全身每一个神经细胞，阿尔弗雷德又疼又爽，随之而来的是更深处腾起的另人发软的痒。仿佛是某一处有个空洞，他只觉得身体空虚得厉害，忍不住用手掰开臀瓣，轻轻摇晃，邀请着那手指进得更深。

"嗯……痒……"

黑暗减弱了羞耻感，阿尔弗雷德逐渐忘记了他们此刻正在一个随时都有可能被检修人员打开门的公共电梯内，也不再在意他的身后是自己的顶头上司。

他大声呻吟起来，声音又点儿哑，尾音却扬起来，含着几分媚意。

王耀被他叫得头皮发麻，恨不得立刻就操进身下这个淫荡的肉穴内。

"骚货。"

他冲着那光溜溜的臀肉用力打了一巴掌，哑声骂道。

那块雪白的臀上立刻红了一片，热辣辣的。疼痛让阿尔弗雷德小声哼了一声，比起喊痛，更像是愉悦。王耀只觉得原本就又紧又烫的肉穴变得更加火热，紧紧得吸住他的手指，像是馋得放浪的嘴。

再也忍不住，王耀抽出手指，握着自己早就硬得快要爆炸的阴茎抵在那湿漉漉的臀缝里，龟头一下一下蹭着那翕动的穴口。

"乖孩子，"他的声音哑得可怕，满是浓重的欲望："告诉我，你要什么？"

突然空下来的身体痒得令人发疯，阿尔弗雷德的脑子晕乎乎的，此刻只想着有什么东西来填满他的渴望——烫的，硬的，让人舒服的。在欲望里，他从来坦诚。他摇晃着屁股向后蹭动着，追逐着那个愉悦的源头，声音哑哑地说："我要你的阴茎，我要你艹我——啊！"

沉迷于欲望的人总有种不自觉却又令人疯狂的媚态。

王耀俯下身亲吻他绷起青筋的侧颈，在他最后一个话音未落之时，腰一挺，猛地把自己火热的性器插进了他的身体里。

三根手指对于真正的性器来说还是不够。

层层肉褶带着火热的温度被坚硬的性器一点点顶开，穴口被完全撑开，每一寸褶皱都被抚平，迎接着入侵。身体被破开的钝痛从内部漫过来，阿尔弗雷德想喊痛，但那痛之后却又漫上来一阵奇妙的快感。

就像是痒处被搔到，舒服得指尖都在发麻。

"啊……嗯……"

他唇边溢出毫无意义的单音。

喉咙里像是憋着一股气，身体里也是，像是王耀深深插入的肉棒把什么东西从他身体里挤了出来。但张开嘴唇，喉间溢出的只有迷乱的喘息，以及，渴望而粘腻的呻吟。

黑暗中，两个人的喘息清晰可闻。

一样的狂乱，一样的淫靡。

感觉到阿尔弗雷德的渴望，王耀用膝盖顶开他的膝盖，双手按住他的后腰，狠狠地往前一定，把自己的阴茎全部送入男孩的体内。

"啊！"阿尔弗雷德惊叫一声，随即满足地喟叹道："好舒服……你，你全进来了……"

"是。"

王耀舔了舔嘴唇，突然起了坏心思，捏着阿尔弗雷德的手，让他伸到身后去摸自己被撑开的穴口："宝贝，你自己摸摸……你好紧。"

阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中红了脸，手指却着迷似地摸着那一处。

王耀再不废话，扣着他的腰用力插弄起来。

湿热的肠肉被层层插开，粘液摩擦的水声湿漉漉地在这黑暗中响起，清晰得仿佛就在耳边，煽情而又淫荡。阿尔弗雷德双腿叉开，臀部放浪地翘起，迎接着身后的男人又凶又狠的撞击。

猛烈的快感从绞紧的肠壁处弥散开来，他浑身软的不行，撑不住身体，双手无力的贴在电梯按键上，脸颊则按在了冰凉的电梯镜面上。

高热的皮肤被镜面吸去热度，却因此而让身体别处的温度变得更加灼人。

封闭的空间里，空气仿佛被烧开，呼吸都烫得吓人。

阿尔弗雷德喘息着，只觉得全身的神经元都串联在一起，被迭起的快感炸得噼里啪啦一片烟花。

他空出一只手，贴在小腹滑下去，握住自己身前翘起的性器撸动起来。

王耀被他绞得几乎要发疯。

他粗暴地掰过阿尔弗雷德的脸，寻到他张开的唇，便用力地吻了上去。

舌头翻搅，津液淋漓，他把阿尔弗雷德的呻吟全都合着唾液吞了下去，又咬着阿尔弗雷德的舌尖，逼他喊出更多的淫荡的声音。

唇舌交缠着，身下也是一片狼籍。

腰越懂越快，撞击越来越凶狠。王耀一心要让阿尔弗雷德疯狂，性器狠狠碾过他体内那个小小的敏感点上，顶撞碾磨，不断刺激着那个快感的开关。阿尔弗雷德被撞得身体一晃一晃地，连王耀的唇都含不住。剧烈的快感让他眼角发红，大脑一片空白，手指紧紧蜷在一起。

高潮将至，他用力揉搓着自己的肉根，哑声泻出几丝哭腔来。

而那肉穴也越绞越近，像是无数张贪婪吮吸的小嘴，挽留着那带来无上快乐的性器。

啪——

电梯的灯光突然亮起。

被水雾打湿的镜面上，阿尔弗雷德清晰地看到了一张脸——

被汗水浸湿的发，泛着潮红的脸，含着淫荡水光的唇，还有贪婪的，不知飨足的，沉溺于欲望中的，即将高潮的眼睛。

那是一张荡妇的脸。

那是他的脸。

交媾的穴口响起淫荡濡湿的水声，王耀喘息着，突然捏着阿尔弗雷德的下巴，让他抬起头。

电梯的角落，黑色的摄像头闪着红光，冰冷地对着下方这一片情色的风景。

阿尔弗雷德看着那红色的光点，涣散的目光慢慢聚焦。

不……

他摇着头想要躲避，却被王耀用力捏着脸颊转了回去。

"看着那里，宝贝。"

王耀贴在他耳畔，声音里带着浓烈的恶意："让他们看看，看看你是个怎样的浪货。"

"不……"

他想要拒绝，身后的插弄却猛然剧烈起来，每一下都狠狠地撞上前列腺，带来令人眼前发白的可怕快感。

恢复运转的电梯开始缓缓上行，向着顶层而去。

"不……不行……"

快感累积，一浪高过一浪。

阿尔弗雷德被王耀捏着下巴看着摄像头，手却不受控制地撸动着自己的阴茎，越来越快。

摄像头。

电梯的门会打开。

会被看到。

这幅淫荡的样子会被看到。

他迷乱地想。

然后，几乎是猝不及防地，他射了。

乳白的精液溅上电梯的按键与电梯服务员笔挺的制服，慢慢地滑下来，滴落在藏青色的地毯上。

感受到那突然绞进的肠肉，王耀狠狠地顶撞几下，猛地拔出阴茎，把自己的精液全都射在了男孩裹着制服的脊背上。

叮——

顶层到达。

电梯门慢慢拉开。

阿尔弗雷德撑在按键盘上，脸埋在胳膊里，像只把头埋起来的鸵鸟。

王耀喘息几声，拉上拉链，像是看什么有趣的东西似的看了他半晌，这才拍了拍他光裸的屁股："起来，去里面洗一洗。"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德的声音闷闷的："你混蛋。"

"好好好，是我不对。"

心知自己这回作弄人有点过头，王耀叹了口气，连声哄着自己闹脾气的恋人："下次不会了，好不好？走，去里面洗个澡换身衣服，晚上我带你去吃冰淇淋好不好？"

"你把我安排到这个位置是不是就为了这个？"

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，眼角的红晕还未散去，气鼓鼓地说："把MIT的第一名招进来做电梯服务实习生，我就知道你满脑子歪心思！你还让我看摄像头！"

他越说越气，忍不住提起裤子骂道："禽兽！"

"哎，那个我处理过，只会连到我的电脑里的，你放心。"王耀拍胸脯保证。

"放心个屁！"

阿尔弗雷德低头看看自己，怒道："你还把我内裤扯烂了！"

"哎……"

王耀无奈地叹口气，直接抱着金发男孩的脑袋，响亮地在他的额头上亲了一口。

"我都赔给你，好不好？"他揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，"还有晚上的冰淇淋，还有……"

他附在阿尔弗雷德的耳边低声说了几句，只见阿尔弗雷德脸红了红，小小地点头。

"好，你不许赖账。"

"绝对不赖账。"

王耀伸出手，冲着阿尔弗雷德摆了摆："那么，想享受一下总裁办公室的浴缸吗？"

阿尔弗雷德捉住他的手，牢牢地扣着，扬起头哼了一声，轻车熟路地拉着王耀走进总裁办公层。

那一天，ZG公司所有员工惊讶地发现，公司的某一部电梯突然禁止使用，连同那个可爱的刚进公司的金发电梯服务员也消失不见了。

电梯间里，只有其他几部电梯内响起的电子播音：

电梯上行，请注意。

END


End file.
